Epilogue
by Chinchilla17
Summary: An Epilogue that would come immediately after the last chapter of the last book. It takes place 12 years after the series ends.


_This is my own Epilogue for the final book, __Gregor and the Code of Claw__. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I just wanted to give them an ending that would make me happy! It takes place 12 years later._

Gregor waited patiently as Isabella adjusted his tie. He agreed it was probably appropriate to wear it, but he secretly planned to ditch the thing the moment the ceremony was over.

"There, perfect!" she announced, then went to work on her makeup.

Gregor didn't know what else to do with himself while he waited. He ambled into the kitchen, and suddenly found himself digging through the refrigerator for leftovers. He grabbed a container and put in three different leftovers – the remains of a lasagna, shrimp pasta (sure to be a hit), and two hotdogs that were starting to look a little old.

"OK, I'm all ready. Hey, you're not eating now are you?" Isabella gave Gregor that look.

"No, just getting something for a friend," he answered sheepishly.

Isabella smiled and snorted a laugh. Of course she understood.

It was time to go, so they scooped up their sleepy little one and grabbed a cab. On the way to Central Park, Isabella asked Gregor how he felt about going back.

Gregor paused before answering. It had been over a year since he'd been there. After his family had moved to Virginia twelve years ago, he had been able to return about two or three times a year. With his sisters, of course, who would have been livid if they'd been left behind. His family would take special trips to New York, to visit Mrs. Cormaci and other friends. But, also, because they knew they had to let Gregor return to the other place he called home. It had been hard for his mom at first; she was perpetually worried about his safety and the possibility of him not returning to them, either by accident or choice. But, she finally understood that he didn't just want to return to the Underland, but that he needed to. It was as essential to his existence as food. As he got older, their trips became less frequent. But it had never been over a year before.

And now, truth be told, he couldn't wait. The people and creatures of the Underland were dear to him, a second family really. And they must have felt the same way, greeting him each time with smiles, hand clasps, and warm embraces. Having to return to the Overland after those visits had always been the hardest part.

"I'm ready, Isabella. I'm really ready," he finally answered, and she gave him a smile as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"What about you, are you really ready for this?" he asked, doing his best to keep his voice worry-free.

"What, me? You know I'm always up for an adventure, especially when it's with you." And Gregor relaxed, knowing that was true. Isabella had been almost giddy with excitement the last couple of weeks, anticipating her first visit to the Underland.

Just then, their two-year old snapped out of her sleepiness. She tugged on Gregor's sleeve, asking, "Daddy, when see bugs?"

"Real soon, sweetheart. Real soon," he answered, and smiled to himself, thinking "so much like Boots."

And it was soon; before they knew it, they were out of the cab and lifting the rock in Central Park. "Take one last look at the sky, honey," Gregor told his daughter. She looked up at the evening sky, streaked with brilliant pink and orange from the sunset. As she looked back down, she grabbed a hand of each of her parents, as she saw a face appear in the ground where the rock had been. Gregor helped his family climb down.

Just as planned, Howard was waiting with Nike and another bat. Howard quickly dismounted and embraced Gregor. "The Overlander returns! Gregor, it is wonderful to see you here again! Do you remember my wife, Favai?" Gregor smiled and embraced Favai as well, then introduced his own wife and daughter to Howard. The child peeked from behind Gregor's leg at Howard and then at the bats. She had seen enough of her dad's sketches to be somewhat prepared, but real life is different than drawings.

Howard kneeled down to speak to Gregor's daughter. " So, you are Aresia. That is a beautiful name, and your parents showed great honor in the naming," said Howard.

"Thanks," Gregor replied. Nothing else needed to be said, as they both knew how important his bond, Ares, had been to him.

Howard took Aresia's hand and with Gregor settled her and Isabella onto the bat, Perseus. They took off and soon Regalia was before them. Gregor heard Isabella and Aresia gasp. Regalia was always a sight to behold, a place of indescribable beauty. But today, it was even more glorious than usual. Torches burned brightly, lighting up a multitude of decorations. All in place for this most important of days in Regalia: Queen Luxa's wedding day.

They touched down at the palace, and there were several Regalians waiting there. But, one was much more noticeable than the rest. Luxa herself, dressed for her wedding. She wore a gown of shimmering silver, which gave the illusion of ripples in a pool in the torchlight. Her silvery hair was elegantly fashioned with ringlets that glittered. She was breathtaking.

As Gregor dismounted, helping a thrilled Isabella and overwhelmed Aresia to the ground, Luxa waited. Then, she approached and greeted Gregor with a smile, and gently placed a hand on his face.

"You look well," she said, smiling at him. "Happy."

"You too, Luxa," he said, and he meant it. Brides are supposed to be radiant, and Luxa was no exception. He couldn't help but look into her pale violet eyes, and they still had an effect on him. No longer the crush of a 12-year old boy looking at his first love, the one with whom he shared his first kiss. Rather, when he looked into her eyes now he saw a friend, a dear old friend who meant so much to him.

Gregor then introduced Isabella to Luxa, and was happy to see the genuine warmth in both faces as they met for the first time. Then Luxa bent down and smiled at Aresia.

"And this is your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Aresia. Aresia, this is Queen Luxa," Gregor told Aresia as she held on tightly to his leg. Gregor could tell that meeting a real queen was a bit overwhelming for his little girl.

"You are very beautiful, Aresia." Luxa's voice was tender and gentle. "Your father is a dear friend of mine, and an exceedingly brave and compassionate person. You are a very lucky girl." Aresia smiled shyly at Luxa and reached out to touch a sparkling ringlet.

Luxa looked back at Gregor and asked, "Your parents. How are they?"

Gregor hesitated. His parents were getting better each year, although he knew by now that neither would ever be back to one hundred percent. His mom's recurring bouts of pneumonia troubled the whole family, and his father had just aged so much. But, this was Luxa's wedding day, so he simply said, "Good. They're really good. But, I'm sorry they weren't able to come today. They're really disappointed, but they're on this vacation together, and well, it just didn't work. But, they wanted me to give you this from them. It was my grandmother's." And Gregor handed Luxa a delicate antique necklace with a locket embedded with amethysts. "They thought it would be just right for you."

"The amethysts are a lovely match for your eyes," Isabella added.

"Thank you, Gregor and Isabella. Please extend my thanks to your parents as well. It means very much to me," Luxa replied softly, as she gently fingered the locket.

There was a burst of activity behind them, and they all turned in time to see two young women dismount together from a bat. The first, slender and delicate, came up and greeted Luxa warmly. "It is wonderful to see you again, Luxa. Congratulations." she said.

"Elizabeth! Welcome again to Regalia." The girl then hugged Gregor, who said "Lizzie, er, I mean, Elizabeth, I'm glad you made it." He still couldn't get used to his sister using her full name, even if she had been doing it for several years.

The other girl, with dark curly hair and an easy-going smile, approached as well.

"Hey, Luxa, how's it going?" she asked casually.

"Boots! It is wonderful to see you," to which Boots shrugged. Luxa gave Gregor and Isabella a quizzical look, and they both rolled their eyes, as if to say "teenagers!" Luxa laughed, and Gregor knew she was thinking of such a different Boots twelve years ago.

At that moment, a young man approached. His look was similar to the other Underlanders – transparent skin, silvery hair. Everything about him exuded warmth and kindness. Luxa turned and happily took his hand, and then introduced him as her husband-to-be, Drago. Drago enthusiastically shook Gregor's hand, embraced Isabella, and said hello to Aresia. He was only able to ask briefly about their trip in to Regalia before he was summoned away.

"Thank you all so much for coming," he told Gregor and his family. "I hope to be able to talk with you later and get to know you." Drago clasped their hands warmly. Then he whispered into Luxa's ear, which brought a smile to her face, and she hugged and kissed him. As Luxa watched him go, Gregor watched Luxa.

"He seems like a great guy, Luxa," Gregor said.

"He is kind and gentle," she answered. Then softly added, "my Grandfather would have liked him very much."

"Yeah," Gregor added, knowing how hard the loss of Vikus still was to Luxa. To everyone.

"Well, I say, how nice for Prince Gregor to make an appearance at this shindig!" uttered a mocking voice behind him. Gregor turned to find himself looking at a large gray rat with a scar across his face. Ripred!

Luxa greeted Ripred, then excused herself to finish getting ready. Gregor introduced Ripred to the rest of the family. They had only just said hello when Elizabeth ran to see him and threw her arms around him.

"Nice of you to make sure your brother tagged along this time." Ripred spoke to Elizabeth, but the teasing was all for Gregor.

"This time?" asked Gregor, confused.

"Don't you know about Lizzie's visits here? We are regular dining companions," said Ripred, the only one still allowed to call her by her childhood name.

Gregor shook his head and laughed. He should have known.

Others were suddenly gathering around the group, and Gregor was thrilled to see all his old friends: Mareth, Hazard, Howard and his wife, Nerissa, Perdita. Hazard and a lovely young woman introduced as his fiancé. So many familiar and beloved faces. Everyone was talking , and after several minutes, Gregor found himself next to Ripred while everyone else engaged in conversation around them.

"It's about time, you know," said Ripred softly to Gregor.

"What do you mean?" asked Gregor.

"Luxa, well I should say, Queen Luxa, getting married. Twenty-four is pretty old for someone around here to get married, especially royalty."

Gregor looked around and saw evidence of what Ripred said. Howard and his wife. Hazard and his fiancé.

"It took her a long time to get over you," Ripred told him confidentially. Gregor knew this of course. During the first couple of years of his visits to the Underland, Gregor and Luxa had been very close. They made the most of the precious time they had with each other. But they had challenges. Communication was difficult when Gregor returned to the Overland. It was like the ultimate long-distance relationship. As time went on, they each became more focused on their own lives. Gregor, living like a regular kid, well mostly. Attending school, running, playing in band, hanging out with friends. Luxa, running a kingdom, reinforcing alliances, keeping away enemies. It was natural that they started to drift apart, although they were trying hard to make it work. Then, the unimaginable happened to Gregor. His second year in college, he met Isabella. For some reason, she saw something in him that no other Overland girl saw. And, incredibly, she believed the fantastic story Gregor told her one day over coffee. They started spending more time together, and he learned who Isabella was. Isabella, the one who accepted his scars, inside and out. Isabella, the one who learned about and accepted the rager within him. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. The time came that Gregor had to tell Luxa. And even though he had battled any manner of giant snakes, ants, rats, and the Bane himself, Gregor found it to be the hardest thing he had ever done. He ached as he saw the hurt wash over Luxa, enveloping her completely. Nothing could have made him feel worse, for she was someone he had never, ever wanted to hurt. The next time he visited was awkward, but each time after that improved. And now Luxa was getting married, and there was no mistaking the true joy in her eyes.

"She looks really happy, Ripred," said Gregor, as he saw Luxa and Drago preparing for the ceremony, arms wrapped around each other, looking into each other's eyes, laughing.

"Oh, yes, she is. She is very happy. She's met her true match. And, I know she's happy you're here. She was worried you wouldn't come. You know, we don't see a lot of you around here anymore." Ripred always had a way of putting Gregor on the spot, but Gregor was used to it by now.

"Look, Ripred, about that. I don't think I'm going to be able to come back for awhile." Ripred's expression was like someone raising an eyebrow, although being a rat, he didn't technically have any of those.

"My family, we're, uh, we're moving. To this other state. Tennessee. I got a job there. We're going to live in a really pretty house, not in the city. But have some space around us, you know." Gregor realized he was starting to ramble, a habit that had not left him over the years.

"Hmmmmm…Tennessee. Where exactly is that?" asked the rat.

About a million miles from here, thought Gregor, but he only said, "Not that far." He paused, then went on. "Anyway, I just don't know how soon it'll be before I visit again. And, I just never really took the time to really, say, well thank you. So I want to do it now. Thank you, Ripred, for everything you've done for me for so many years. For all my family."

"Yeah, well speaking of your family, that Lizzie never had such a hard time with a simple thank you," retorted Ripred.

"Well, that's Elizabeth – Lizzie – for you. Anyway, thanks man." And Gregor did something he had never done before. He embraced Ripred. And as he did, he felt a choking in his throat. Why had he taken so long to understand how important the rat was to him? And, although it was such an awkward moment for it, Gregor suddenly produced the container of leftovers and handed it to Ripred.

"Ah, you're finally starting to understand how to really thank someone," quipped Ripred, sticking his snout eagerly into the container.

Soon, it was time for the ceremony, and it was magnificent. Nothing small was ever done in Regalia. It was followed by a feast of the most sumptious foods, drinks, and desserts. Afterwards, Gregor and his family were taken on a flight around the Underland on Aurora as a gift from Luxa. Gregor sat with Isabella in front of him and Isabella held on tightly to Aresia. Gregor sighed with a deep contentment he hadn't felt in years as they soared through the Underland.

All too soon, the time came for Gregor and his family to leave. Gregor and Isabella went to say their goodbyes and congratulations to the bride and groom. Luxa gave the standard Underland wish, but took Gregor's hands and said it looking deeply into his eyes: "Fly you high, Gregor the Overlander."

Gregor would normally have replied in the same way, but instead smiled tenderly and simply told her, "Be happy, Luxa."

Wrapped up in goodbyes, Gregor and Isabella had lost sight of Aresia. Ripred quickly pointed them in her direction. "About not visiting for awhile," Ripred said, "Maybe you had better rethink that, Prince Gregor." And when Gregor looked over and saw Boots laughing with Howard's handsome teenage brother Kent and little Aresia riding enthusiastically on the back of Temp, he couldn't help but laugh. A mighty laugh emanating from deep within his heart. He put his arm around Isabella and held her tight. And he thought to himself, you know, there really isn't anything wrong with being a man of two worlds.


End file.
